Say My Name
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: Anger and fear could cloud anyone's mind and make them do things that they would regret afterwards... (Suoh Mikoto x Munakata Reisi with a SLIGHT MikoTotsu)


Summary: Anger and fear could cloud anyone's mind and make them do things that they would regret afterwards. (MikoRei)

Author's Note: I wrote this WAY before I wrote "Meet Me In This Broken Place", out of a whim~ 'cause I got utterly bored during my Summer Break. Gosh. This is an M-rated fic and it is utterly yaoi. You've been warned... :)

* * *

**Say My Name**

**-A K Project Fanfic-**

Every time he sleeps, he always dreams of a shithole place; burnt and balding land with darkened grass, scattered debris and skeleton of buildings being licked lavishly by pinkish red embers of fire, purplish cerulean sky above him - a sky that has not one cloud in sight - and he would be there in the middle of all of that, on his knees while panting desperately for breath as if he has been the who did it, that he was the cause of the destruction of all that was around him and after that, he will stand up as though he had recovered, and would walk aimlessly in that shithole place in solitude. Amber eyes shifting here and there to find any sign of life in the area, only to fail.

Those dreams came to him half a year after he had been appointed as Red King. Accompanying those dreams was a roaring, deep voice that tells him to burn everything that is in his path. This voice would sometimes leak into his brain even when he was awake. It tells him to burn, to destroy. Whenever that happens, he obliges. Burning whatever or whoever it was who crosses his path and aggravates him or his clan into absolute nothingness. No blood, no bone, no ash.

He had had this lingering urge to destroy, to burn, to kill ever since he started using his powers as King.

What he fears the most is that he might not be able to control himself in the future.

_Your powers do not exist to destroy, they exist to protect..._

Easy for someone who does not understand to say such a thing. Totsuka did not understand how heavy the weight on his shoulder had been. Had always been. He did not understand how it frightened him that one day, he would end up killing each and everyone of those people whom he lived to protect. He did not understand how difficult it was to not give in to the beast, to the impulses throbbing at the back of his head. But how can a mere commoner understand how it was to be king?

_You don't have to be afraid._

How could he not feel afraid when day in, day out, he is haunted by nightmares that shows him that one day, he would kill everyone whom he holds dear to him? How can he not be afraid that inside him, a beast which he desperately tries to gain control on waits impatiently until he breaks so that it could jump up and take him by its teeth?

_Don't make me laugh._

Indeed, Totsuka's words had been a lie. He was a dreamer - that bastard, that fool - but Mikoto Suoh had cared for that bastard even though he annoyed him to the brink of destroying the Homra bar with his goddamn optimism and his stupid, carefree smile...

Totsuka was his friend...and it cut him deep when he was killed.

When Tatara Totsuka died, when that foolish clown had been murdered by a bastard calling himself the Colorless King, the beast inside Suoh was awakened; the voice in his head grew more and more persistent, the occurring nightmares got worse day after day, and the urge in him to burn everything to finders grew all the more unendurable that holding it in was painful.

He grew all the more frightened; frightened of himself and the things he can do...

It scared him to death.

* * *

Suoh walked into a dark alley, not giving a damn where it leads or where he was. At the moment, he did not want to be with his clansmen. He wanted to be alone as he grieves. Besides, if he were to stay there with them, he would have to hold back on his emotions and act like the lethargic, cool and strong-willed leader he had always been. He had to live up to the expectations of his clansmen. Had to be the foundation. Had to be the shoulder people would lean on...

He had to be the Red King instead of being Mikoto Suoh, a man who had just lost his friend.

The alley was reeking with cat piss mingling with the putrid smell of garbage but he did not mind at all. Not the worst scent he had encountered. He breathes in the nicotine-filled smoke of his cancer stick, his cigarette...grey ash trickling down the cigarette butt like sand on clenched hands. The only sound he heard was the soft grumbling from an air conditioning unit, his footsteps against grime-covered grounds, and the jingle made by his thigh and the chain connected on his pants. He reached the other side of the alley; being taken by surprise by blinding lights and the jolly music that suddenly came out of nowhere. He quickly realized where he was. Busy street, people walking here and there, stalls lined up not too far from one another. He was in the midst of the Shizume Marketplace.

While he was walking in the middle of the street, he feels a hard bump against his left shoulder and swiftly, he turned towards who it was who had had the misfortune of bumping him - ready to beat the living shit out of the unlucky fellow who had the misfortune to bump him in this situation.

Amber eyes met wide violet eyes.

"Suoh..." came a suave, low-pitched voice from the man with the violet eyes. In front of Mikoto Suoh stood a man whose slender body had pivoted towards his direction; his narrowed purple eyes were slightly veiled by his long dark blue bangs with the few strands swept casually to the side. He wore a faded aqua-green coat on top of a dark blue dress shirt and beneath those neatly and perfectly-ironed top clothing was a pair of dark colored pants. It was Reisi Munakata, captain of Scepter 4 and also, the Blue King - his rival. His mouth tensed before forming a rather different expression from before, "My, my...fancy meeting you here, Homra's Mikoto Suoh." Munakata commented with thick sarcasm coloring his calm voice as his lips form a sneer - the usual one who wears whenever Suoh was in front of him. He said Suoh's whole name in a slow manner like mimicking Suoh's usual manner.

Suoh grunted, "The feeling is not mutual, Reisi Munakata." Ignoring the sarcasm and taking the blue-haired's words literally, Suoh flicked the cigarette he held away from his mouth with his fingers and let it fall on the damp ground before stomping at it with his leather ankle boot. He is not in the mood to see the bastard, especially hear him speak with that annoying calm, velvety voice of his - all prim and proper like a fucking gentleman from those corny English TV series Kusanagi always watches. It makes him sick.

"I didn't expect a neanderthal such as yourself to be out and about at this time of night. Shouldn't you be with your clansmen...especially now that you are all still coping with the loss of Tatara Totsuka?"

"I know what they need. And I also know what I am doing. You don't have the right to lecture me, _Highness_." Suoh retorted, "I believe it's better that I leave them alone sometimes. It's suffocating to be in the same crowd every single day of your life, don't you think?"

"Good grief, how irresponsible. No wonder your subordinates get killed..." these words were spoken by Munakata in a subtle whisper but it was loud enough for Suoh to hear him. His words lashed at Suoh more than his saber could ever do during their spontaneous battles. Was Munakata saying that it was his fault that Totsuka died?! Suoh swallowed the hard lump forming in the middle of his throat; hot, burning anger cresting in his chest. A huge part of him blames himself for what had happened to Totsuka, yes, and he had been trying his hardest to close that large, gaping wound for the past few days and Munakata just took out a knife and cut it right back open.

Suoh glowered at him. In response to this, Munakata held his gaze calmly; unafraid of the fire burning in those intimidating liquid amber eyes. His sharp gaze screams bloody murder. If a look could kill then The Blue King should be dead by now.

The Blue King sighs, "Excuse me, Suoh, but I have to go. I don't want to spend another second around you; you make me sick to the stomach...just looking at you with that vulgarity of yours." he said, turning around - sensing the anger in the Red King. It was not because he was afraid of the redhead - in fact, it thrilled him to see the man so ticked off - but he did not have any intentions of causing a scene in such a crowded area of the city. Like hell, he doesn't even have his weapon with him right now. Fleeing is inevitable and is, no doubt, the right thing to do in such a circumstance.

But before Munakata's back could face the redhead, Suoh grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him roughly towards his direction, making the meticulous blue-haired male to stagger a bit as he was forced towards the redhead. Annoyed, Munakata calls out his name but when Suoh did not respond - less look at him - Munakata began calling him numerous insults as Suoh pulls him behind by the wrist and paced fast; out of the damned marketplace. Clicking his tongue in frustration, Munakata tries to pull his hand from Suoh only to stagger pathetically forward as Suoh yanks him closer towards him; decreasing the distance between them. The redhead was squeezing his wrist tight, making Munakata winced upon sensing pain around his wrist which the gruff redhead held, "You animal! Suoh, you're hurting me..." the Blue King said between clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

"Heh. I've always wanted to hear you say that..."

"Suoh, let me go this instance."

"Shut up."

"Suoh!"

They reached the same dark alley Suoh had came from before reaching the the Shizume Marketplace. With all his strength, Suoh pushed the struggling Scepter 4 captain against the wall of an old motel and quickly, pushes himself against him; their mouths clashing in a violent kiss. Suoh kept his eyes open while he kissed Munakata; watching Munakata squirm as violet eyes widened when their lips crushed against one another. Like him, Munakata did not close his eyes. It was as if telling him that he would not lose to someone like him. A challenge, eh? Challenge accepted. He felt Munakata's body tensing as he forces his slick tongue into the lips that try to seal him away. Munakata's lips were - as Suoh had expected - cold; very unlike his lips which were warm. Suoh moves his tongue to touch Munakata's - flicking at the warm tongue of the Scepter 4 captain, making the latter shudder violently against the redhead's body and Suoh saw the blood coloring his cheeks; despite the darkness, he saw those cheeks coloring. "Mmmph..." Munakata moaned against him, eyes fluttering almost closed - almost giving in - the eyebrows arching above his pretty pale violet eyes that had been furrowed was beginning to relax. But he wasn't allowing himself to completely surrender. The Blue rolled his tongue trying to escape Suoh's but Suoh moved in deeper into the cavern of Munakata's mouth as he used both tongue and teeth against his blue-haired rival. Tastes good. Sweet from a certain dessert and bitter from smoking cigarettes. So good. Munakata narrowed his eyes - glaring at Suoh whose lips moved in a smirk while he kissed him. Their teeth clashed with one another, mouths moving with no sync.

Suoh enjoyed that - enjoyed it rough.

The Red King lets him go after a couple of seconds - seconds that seemed like an eternity for Munakata; a thin line of saliva still connecting their mouths from one another a few seconds after he releases Munakata. The Blue King was gasping for breath, shoulders tensing up and down with each inhale and exhale which he made. He turned his head to the side so that Suoh wouldn't see how flushed red his cheeks were but he was not successful in hiding this from the Red King.

This is getting unbearably painful to hold in...for both of them.

Suoh reached in on Munakata, placing his palm on the organ between slender legs, "You're hard..." chuckled the redhead as he sported, sensed the erection forming beneath the blue-haired pants, just between his thighs. Munakata clenched his teeth, hips bucking in response with Suoh's touch as if his body was telling Suoh to continue what he was doing, "Damn." he cursed; knowing that what Suoh said was true and acknowledging that fact as Suoh did. Munakata despised how the redhead said those words while leaning close against him, his face against his ear - the warmth of Red King's breath tickling his skin. Hated how he was aroused by the simple touch of warm breath against his ear and the sound of Suoh's husky voice. Fingers made work against his erection, caressing and massaging at his cock; Munakata croons his neck a bit, stifling his sounds as Suoh breathes against his neck. "Aah..." Munakata moaned as Suoh laps his tongue against the side of his neck - at the gleaming sweat that had travelled down from his head to his back. Another hand moved to one of his nubs; pinching it with between two fingers - thumb and point finger. The bastard - Suoh - was teasing him! Munakata bit his lower lip, feeling heat building up inside his whole body. Not good. His body was starting to betray him. His brain was screaming that Suoh stop but his body kept begging for more.

Munakata couldn't understand what it was he was feeling; he was lost in his contradicting emotions.

Dammit. How could Suoh stomach doing this to him if he hated him? Too much abhorrence that it drove him to the edge, pushed him to do this? Has he completely lost it?

When the hands let him go, Munakata was pretty thankful; knowing that if the redhead continued, he would melt into his arms and loose himself.

Before he could collect himself, Suoh once again took hold of his wrist and pulled him yet again; now they made way in the front of the motel. Even as Munakata struggled violently, Suoh was able to drag him along, behind him; loving the high, the adrenaline rushing in his veins as he was captured by his own lust.

Munakata jolted.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what Suoh wanted from Munakata right now...

* * *

BAM!

Suoh slams the door loudly behind him after pulling Munakata into the room with him. The blue-haired Scepter 4 captain staggered into the room, eyes glued on the well-muscled young man with gelled and styled red hair and amber eyes that shimmer brightly like that of a lion's when it sees and stalks its prey.

"Suoh..."

"Just let me fuck you, Munakata..." said Suoh, lazily as he walked like a drunk towards Munakata - zigzag walks with heavily slumped shoulders. In time with each step the redhead took, Munakata backs away until he loses his balance when he was tripped by the bed against the wall and he miserably falls on his back with a shuffling plop on the unruly bed that creaked loudly upon contact. The damned bed reeks of sweat and sex. Munakata felt his eye twitch as the pungent scent reached his nostrils. Within seconds, Suoh had climbed on top of him - the bed creaking and whining beneath them as to complain because of the added weight - looking at the pale violet eyes beneath him with his amber eyes of fire. Fire ignited by numerous emotions Munakata couldn't specifically point out - anger, hatred, lust. All mingling with one another.

"How indecent. What makes you think I will allow you to - ? Mmmph!"

Munakata was about to let out an argument and a volley of protests when Suoh pressed his lips against his - silencing him. The kiss was not entirely gentle for Suoh never had any intentions in being so. He had always been so impulsive, brass and violent. Never had he done anything with utter and precise care. That was who he is. Unlike this meticulous Munakata who did everything with the most precise care. Suoh lets their hips grind against one another; their clothed manhoods rubbing each other. Munakata groans deep while Suoh continued rubbing against him and their lips moved without sync in a sloppy, hard kiss - Suoh endeavoring to control Munakata's lips with his while Munakata tried his hardest to escape Suoh's lips. But Suoh was too strong even for him...he couldn't even rip their lips apart from one another. Munakata felt his hips bucking involuntarily, much to his embarrassment. Once again, his body was betraying him. They continued to kiss even when their lips throbbed against the other. Their ears were filled with the muffled sounds of one another. Suoh moved his body closer against Munakata; crushing the Blue King's body in the process.

Trembling hands moved to remove Munakata's top coat - taking the thing completely off of him with crude pulls. Pinning Munakata's arms above his head, Suoh used one of the coat's long sleeves to tie Munakata's wrist together; binding them good on top of his head. "Agh!" Munakata gasped as Suoh releases his lips - to tie the other sleeves of the coat to the metal railings on the upper edge of the bed, moving away from the blue-haired male. Munakata loudly panted desperately for air. Suoh looks at the young man laying on the bed, whose once pallid cheeks are now colored pink and his voluptuous lips are now reddened by their hard kissing, as he finished knotting the sleeve on the metal at the head of the bed. With half-lidded violet eyes, the Scepter 4 captain looked at the Red King with utter contempt- his chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled in measured breaths while he struggled from his bindings. Suoh gritted his teeth; he could no longer control himself...

"Barbarian..."

Crudely, the redhead grabbed for Munakata's shirt, quickly popping from his dress shirt; he was able to expose the blue-haired's upper torso. Reddish cheeks, a beautiful neckline, slender arms, alabaster skin, luscious pinkish lips. Looking all messed up like that. Damn. He is so fucking beautiful. Makes anyone want to do immoral things to him after seeing him like that. Pushes anyone to the edge. Amber eyes scrutinized Munakata's smooth stomach, his erected pink nipples. Munakata's mouth was partly open as he gasps for breath, hazy pale eyes half open, cheeks flushed red, strands of blue hair dissheveled over his head. Beautiful. Indeed, he was a sight but Suoh had no intentions in just drinking the sight of the Blue King but instead, he meant to devour every single inch of him. Devour him like he was meant to be eaten.

Suoh buried his face on the swan-like neck of Munakata, kissing on his flesh as the Blue King croons his neck as if to provide Suoh the needed space - the blue-haired captain's head was still swimming, unable to know what it is that he should do, what he must do in response to what The Red King. Munakata wanted him and another part of him didn't want him...he couldn't decipher which among the two is more dominant. The drumming noise that throbbed his ears deafened him. A slick tongue runs lower from the blue-haired's neck, making him shudder violently. Such sensitivity...acting like it was his first time even though it isn't. Idiot. Suoh loved the sweetness mixed with a bit of saltiness of the captain's sweat from the beads of sweat clinging on the Scepter 4 captain's taut flesh. Oh, and how lovely does the blue-haired's skin smell! A scent that is a mixture of sweat, mint tea, vanilla and cigarettes. Suoh loved it. Turns him on more. Munakata moans feeling Suoh move lower, sucking at his collarbone until red marks appear on milky white skin. Suoh crawls lower; pausing time after time to suck on Munakata's flesh - creating the same marks on different parts of Munakata's torso.

"Suoh, aah...aaah!"

_'Hot. So hot.'_

Suoh moved towards Munakata's hips; biting hard at the skin at his waist. The Scepter 4 captain groaned beneath clenched teeth - his body trembling below the redhead who now moved to unzip Munakata's pants and it surprised the redhead that the meticulous Scepter 4 captain wasn't wearing any underwear beneath his pants. He chuckled; wanting to give out a wise-crack on the 'issue' but he bit it down. No need to go dilly-dally now, he had to have him immediately Suoh pulled the pants off of Munakata; exposing long slender, flawless pale legs that made Suoh grit his teeth together just by looking at them. Munakata tugged at his binded arms and clicked his tongue in annoyance when he discovered that his upper torso was completely immobilized, "Let me go..." he hissed, venomously; low pitched voice hoarse. Violet orbs glared murderously at the Red King who had his head by the Blue's crotch; Munakata used the same gaze he uses to instill fear on his subordinates. But that did not scare the king of Homra even for a bit.

Nothing he does scares Suoh.

Munakata opened his mouth to let out a protest when Suoh took hold of his cock but the words just could not leave his dry throat. Two heartbeats later, the Blue King felt a warm wetness surround his appendage - making his whole body trembling. The blue-haired bit his lower lip; stifling a groan as he croons his swan-like neck. Suoh moved in closer, devouring the manhood into his throat while his teeth scraped at it in the process. Munakata wanted to move, to try escaping from the young man's grasp by wriggling his hips but he could not.

The redhead lets the blue-haired's cock slide almost out of his mouth before once again, putting it whole into his mouth. He did so couple more times before hungrily sucking it, each movement making the victim moan softly and cuss at him in a whisper, hips bucking against the Red King. Squelched sounds filled Munakata's ears with each movement of the one blowing him. The Red King was groaning below him; his sounds stifled. "Ahh, aaah...fuck!" Munakata hissed as he came inside the Red King's lush mouth. The Blue King bit his lower lip. How disgusting. With his whole body trembling and loud gasps coming from his open mouth, he moved his violet eyes to the one by his lower torso who releases his manhood from his mouth. He saw those condescending amber eyes looking straight at his face.

"What's the matter, Munakata?" Suoh asks, wiping the white, viscous fluid that was on the corner of his lips before swallowing. He crawls back to come face to face with the Blue King, mumbling, "Not enjoying this?" A chuckle left him, seeing Munakata's violet eyes shimmer with hatred. And lust...a whole lot of it. He says he does not want Suoh but Suoh could see otherwise. Munakata wanted him. Wanted him so much, so bad.

"Bastard... - Ugh!" Munakata's hips were raised slightly, his legs bent to hook on Suoh's broad shoulders. Before Munakata could react to what was going on...two digits thrusted themselves forcefully into his slightly closed lips. A muffled moan escaped the victim whose pale eyes widened as the redhead pushed the fingers in until the knuckles. On and on, the Red King swiftly fingers his victim's orifice with his two digits and coating the calloused fingers with Munakata's saliva, twisting and turning his wrist to move the fingers that were inside the mouth. Another finger wriggled its way into Munakata's orifice. Now there are three fingers being thrusted in his mouth. Suoh's free hand moved to his erection, rubbing a thumb on the shaft. He felt Munakata's body go taut; his neck stiff.

Hatred shone brightly in those pretty eyes of the Blue King. And a great amount of desire. Suoh chuckled.

The fingers that were in his mouth slipped out of it, making a popping sound when it did and leaving Munakata panting for breath.

Suoh smirked, watching the Blue King's eyes fluttering close. He could see he was near to surrendering. Good. So, wasting no time, Suoh moved his hand.

"Aah...Aaah...Suoh!" Munakata's eyes snapped wide open as though waking from a trance as he felt a slick finger enter him from behind, pumping into him violently and with each thrusts, he moans loudly. Feeling Munakata's body tense with the deepening penetration of the finger, Suoh quickened its pace for a few more seconds before letting another one squirm inside of Munakata. With the thrusts, he pinched at tip the Blue King's cock, squeezing at it. Munakata stifles himself from moaning desperately by chewing at his lower lip as the two fingers penetrates deeper into his ass. When they were deep enough, the Red King made a scissor-gesture inside him, parting him more from behind. Munakata bucks his delicate hips, his whole body trembling as he bows his head in shame, bangs covering half of his reddened face. "Su...Suoh..." he moaned. Sweat was trickling down his limbs. Suoh felt the warm fluid spurting from Munakata and chuckled. When another finger thrusted itself inside him, the Blue King cries out a hoarse sound that was a mixture of a moan and a groan.

"Try to relax and enjoy it."

"Agh!" Munakata choked a cry as he felt two more fingers - which were dry and not lubricated with his saliva - enter his behind; violet eyes widening and narrowing as he inhaled and exhaled. "H-How could...aah...ugh...I en-enjoy this?" Tears lingered at the corners of his eyes; ready to spill. Suoh scowled. Pumped his five fingers in him fast; reaching until the knuckles and sometimes, going beyond that. They reached Munakata's sweet spot a couple of times; each hit bringing the young man closer to the edge. A couple more thrusts and he was flooded once more with numerous sensations that had him completely paralyzed as he climaxed with a strangled cry - his cum smearing on his abdomen.

Suoh could not help but pull his lips into a grin. Fuck. The sounds Munakata was creating is just enough to bring him over the edge and lose it. His low pitched voice was never appealing for Suoh but when he was in this state - gasping and moaning in pleasure - the Red King just could not get enough of him. He could listen to him all night long.

The fingers were pulled out and as they left him, Munakata lets out a feeble whimper of relief to have them finally removed from impaling him. But not even giving him time to catch his breath, a zipper was undone and something hard was rubbed against his anus while large hands took hold of his waist. A thought of panic rose in him and he stammered as more blood rushed into his cheeks, feeling the organ moving in to penetrate inside him, "Suoh, you - no, stop!" he began once more, pulling hard on the sleeves of his top coat that binded his wrists together on top of his head, trying to free himself. He struggled like mad. Like a doomed bird in a cage as its owner grabs for its body.

"Shut up."

_'Bastard.'_

Suoh thrusted his cock into Munakata's anus, Munakata's body jolted and he screamed in a strangled voice, "Oh, god!" eyes widened as pants left his open mouth - the size and hardness and length of it taking him by surprise. Suoh groaned beneath his throat, feeling the tight muscles scrape him, maddening him. Munakata gasps.

Though all these seem so new to the Blue King, it isn't. The truth is, he and Suoh had been doing this for quite some time now - fucking out of frustration or out of boredom or just for the hell of it - but never had Suoh entered him like this before. Before, he only fingers or blows him until one of them cums. After one of them does, the Red King would lay on his back, gasping for breath as the last surges if pleasure leave them before rolling on one side to sleep. Suoh hadn't been this rough on him. He was pretty wild but he dared not hurt Munakata to the point of making him scream his lungs out like now.

It was different, this night. Suoh was far too furious, too hard and too...lonely. The melancholy in him was pretty apparent. Just by looking straight into his amber eyes, you could see how much pain he is but he tried to cover it up. Unfortunately for him, Munakata could see right through him.

_Burn him._

_Burn him into cinders..._

_He will get in your way._

_Kill him!_

The voice! Suoh's eyes widened and his whole body tensed; as soon as he heard the voice of the beast inside him - the ruins appearing in his dreams flashes before his eyes and it was followed by the scene of Totsuka smiling as he lazily sits up from the couch and then Totsuka's bloody corpse on the rooftop. All came flashing before his eyes.

He remembered cradling Totsuka's corpse in his arms, remember swearing to him that he'll have the bastard killed, remember swearing that he would avenge him even if it were the last thing he would do.

He clicked his tongue, not pausing from what he was doing even if he was distracted.

His body was moving on its own...he couldn't...!

Pain and pleasure filled Munakata's whole being. He closed his eyes. Ah, he could no longer keep himself all prim and proper now, couldn't he? This was too much. He was losing his mind.

With crude thrusts, Suoh pumped his length into him, in consistent hard and quick strides, filling every inch of the blue-haired male; Munakata's hips jerking with each thrusts. "St - Stop! Aaaah! Nngh! Stop, damn it! Uuh! Aaaah! Suoh!" the blue haired cried; salty tears spilling from his eyes, drool dribbling by the sides of his lips to his chin. He squinted his eyes shut, "Ahh...hurts! It hurts! Suoh! Stop!"

Hitting Munakata's prostrate, Suoh lets his cock slide nearly out of him until only the head was inside Munakata before forcefully slamming himself well into him; snapping Munakata's hips, making him shriek in bloody pain, "Stop!" Munakata cried, and yet, what was contrary to what Munakata begged was the one given to him. On and on, it was done to him. Slid almost out then slamming hips against one another hardly and painfully. Each time, making Munakata scream. And Suoh came inside Munakata, filling him to the brim. Munakata's back arches like a cat's, a pulled bow, when Suoh did and he moaned, "Aaah, Suoh..."

"Hah...Totsuka...hah..."

What?

Munakata paused. Had he heard Suoh right? Did he just say...?

"Totsuka..."

Munakata eyed Suoh's face with that lovely shocked expression of his; Suoh's amber eyes were tightly closed, eyebrows arched, his lips pulled into a grimace. The perfect embodiment of a broken man. And it broke Munakata's heart when he uttered that name. How could Suoh even think about that dead bastard when he was here fucking Munakata's brains out? Why couldn't he Munakata's name? All along, had he been envisioning Tatara Totsuka as they are fucking?

Suoh opens his eyes and looked at Munakata's but his amber eyes looked different from before. Hazy. Like a pair of glass balls attached to the head, pushed forcefully into the sockets.

Suoh was lonely, afraid...

It broke Munakata's heart more, looking at those two eyes. Eyes that does not see him at the moment. Eyes that see somebody else.

"Suoh...Aah..."

Suoh gritted his teeth together, winding Munakata's legs around his waist after he pulls out of him, eliciting a whimper from the blue-haired young man. With a grunt, Suoh penetrates into him.

"Suoh...Suoh...Suoh..."

'_Say my name. For once. Just once._'

Is that too much to ask?

Stupid Suoh...he still could not get the message, could he?

As he moaned the name repeatedly, the gaping hole in his chest was made deeper. This is pitiful. He is pitiful. No matter what, Suoh would think of Totsuka. Tatara Totsuka, not Reisi Munakata.

What did he expect?

Suoh would never love him. He despised him...

The redhead thrusted in him, the hand releases his waist and went to hold Munakata's cock, stroking it with each hard thrusts. Suoh leans close to lick at the Blue King's ear, making the latter shudder violently due to that action and due to the cock impaling him deeper with the movement. He nibbled at Munakata's ear, moving his other hand to his erected nipple. The young man began again with his quick rhythm when he moves away - sawing in and out of Munakata's ass - as he squeezed Munakata's nub hard, caressing and pinching them with great pressure in time with his penetrations.

"Suoh...Mm...Nnnn...Suoh...!" Munakata moaned.

His eyes widened when he felt a burning sensation against him. With blurred eyes, he saw red aura engulfing the redhead and he felt it...felt it burning him. The air around them changed - getting hotter and moving in a circular direction as if it were a hurricane. And they were inside that hurricane. "Su - Suoh...wha -?" Munakata winced, his skin being licked by the burning hot aura seeping from Suoh's body. Suoh looked at him with dead amber eyes, unseeing amber eyes. Munakata jolted, summoning his blue aura to protect himself from having himself badly burnt by the Red King.

Their auras clashed with one another; the wind around them howling violently making the pieces of furniture tremble with he rising pressure.

If this keeps up...!

Panic rose inside Munakata.

"Suoh!"

No response.

The red aura seem to become bigger than before that it had devoured Suoh's whole stature and it seem to devour Suoh more inside it with each second that passed. Once again, Munakata felt its burning licks on his skin despite having his blue aura draping him for protection. Suoh thrusted deeper inside Munakata. Munakata groaned deep in his throat and the Blue King then realized how hot Suoh's whole body had become. And yet, Suoh continued with the steady rhythm as if he had no idea that he had summoned his aura around himself. Munakata pulls at his binded wrists and tried to summon more of his aura but Suoh was too powerful and he was too exhausted to continue draping his aura around himself for much longer.

He'll get burnt for sure. He had to stop Suoh as soon as possible.

"Aaah...aaah...Suoh, open your eyes...Suoh!"

_'Look at me, you son of a bitch!'_

"Totsuka...Totsuka..."

"Suoh!"

It wasn't working.

Munakata gasps; feeling his aura thinning, fading. He winced as he hears the sizzling sound made by the contact of his unprotected flesh against Suoh's warm skin.

"Mikoto!" The name slipped from his tongue without delay despite Munakata feeling the awkwardness of its touch on his tongue. Only once or twice had he uttered the Red King's first name before this and when he did, he whispered it; dared not let Mikoto Suoh hear him.

Suoh was taken by surprise by the sound of Munakata's voice calling out his first name. The low-pitched voice pulls him back from reality. He stopped; his aura leaving him immediately as soon as he came back to his senses. Without him noticing it, he had fallen into a trance wherein all he heard was the beast's voice telling him to burn, wherein all he saw was Totsuka's bloody corpse before him. He was angry, hurt and utterly frightened. He let his guard down. But he was shaken back. By Munakata.

In front of him was Munakata the Blue King whose face was twisted in pain and in sorrow, his alabaster skin which Suoh had last seen as smooth was covered in marks of their fucking and - Suoh tensed - covered with reddish marks that are evidently burn marks and there are a few blisters on that lovely skin.

_'Oh, shit. What have I done?'_

The shock in Suoh when he had snapped back into reality was obvious in his amber eyes, his lips trembled slightly -a sign of hesitation- before he had uttered, "Munakata..."

"Mikoto..." Munakata whimpered, weakly - though he tried so hard not to sound too drained - as he relaxes with a sigh. He saw how Suoh winced at his voice calling out his name. He didn't seem to like it. No matter. It wasn't his main priority - having Suoh like the way he say his name.

Good. Suoh was back. His voice got through him. And he was glad it did. He was not expecting that Suoh would respond to his voice like he did. He did not expect that it would have an effect on Suoh, saying his first name like they have an intimate relationship. "...good grief." he breathed.

In nick time, he was able to save himself.

He wanted to have another look at Suoh, wanted to open his eyes to find those amber eyes looking directly at him, only at him. It does not matter if he sees Totsuka in front of him. Munakata does not care anymore. As long as Suoh was looking at him. Finally. But his eyelids were too heavy. He was too drained, too tired. His body would not allow him.

Suoh leans in, releasing his wrists from their bindings. "Munakata? Oi..." He reaches to touch the Blue King by the shoulder but paused when he saw Munakata's sleeping face when he took a peep at him. It seemed that Munakata had slipped into slumber, relaxing in surrender to sleep due to apparent exhaustion. Suoh had truly spent him. Fucking him senseless like that and even summoning his aura while doing it...damn it, is he that stupid?! Letting loose his red aura like that, he could have killed Munakata. What the fuck was he thinking? What the fuck was he doing?!

"Munakata..."

This was his doing. He had let the beast get a hold of him, get the better of him.

_'I'm sorry.' _

That was not enunciated at the moment. He couldn't say it. He wanted to but the words just freeze in the middle of his throat.

Suoh reaches out for Munakata's tear-stained face which was serene in sleep, brushing the strands that fell over his tenderly closed eyes and taking his glasses off to put it on the desk beside the bed. Sublimely beautiful. Reisi Munakata was so beautiful. "Reisi..." he whispered, leaning close to press his lips against Munakata's eyelids, feeling the long eye lashes tickle his lips when they made contact. At times, when they are making...love? - is that how he should call it, these encounters with Munakata? - Suoh would whisper Munakata's first name just to tick him off but Munakata would always be huffing and puffing for breath or moaning in pleasure that his gruff voice that uttered the two-syllable name would be drowned by the Blue's noises. Surely, Munakata never hears him utter 'Reisi' before.

He reached in to touch Munakata's cheek. Such a gentle gesture. It is so not him. He lays on his side adjacent to Munakata's body, putting his arms around the slender body to pull him closer against his body in a tender embrace. After laying beside the Blue King - his rival - Suoh buries his face on the back of Munakata's head, breathing in the familiar scent of his shampoo.

He had hurt him. The only man who was his equal, the only man who had seen his most vulnerable side, the only man he loved the most. He almost killed him and if he did kill him, he would not forgive himself.

He is a monster.

He would burn the city or even, the country down.

He would kill innocent people along with himself along the process.

He knows that.

And Munakata would stop him. Only Munakata has the power, the ability to stop him.

"Suoh..."

"Hah?"

Wait. He thought Munakata was asleep! His body jerked up in surprise. Suoh sits up and peeps over to Munakata whose eyes were closed, puckered lips parted slightly as he breathes softly from his mouth.

Hmmm...he had not been wrong.

So, the almighty Munakata actually talks in his sleep? Funny for a man his age to do that. And yet, rather adorable.

"I love you..."

Suoh raised an eyebrow. Munakata was talking in his sleep, wasn't he? Of course. As if he would plainly say those words to him if he is sober or conscious of Suoh's presence. They were the same. It was easier for them to show their feelings rather than voice it out despite their straight-forwardness. Munakata would say he loathed Suoh but his actions would show otherwise. Suoh just could not understand him...but then again, he is the same, isn't he? Though he never did plainly state that he strongly dislike Munakata...he rides along with the Blue King's 'hate' even though he, the Red King, shows otherwise whenever they lay on bed together.

It was the first time that Munakata was the first to sleep after their fuck and so, it was the first time Suoh sees him in this peaceful, vulnerable state and heard him sleep-talking. And maybe, the only time he will. Munakata shifted to the side so that he faced the Red King. Funny how the Scepter 4 captain Munakata who always wore a stern expression on his face is now laying on bed beside the king of Homra whom he claims to hate; sleeping with the loveliest, sweetest expression Suoh's eyes had ever seen in his entire life.

"I love you." He mumbled in a gibberish way like a child.

"Yeah." Suoh smiled, truly smiled. Smiled for the first time after Totsuka's death. He knew Munakata was asleep but the words which he desperately wanted to voice out couldn't leave his lips. 'I love you' - three words that seem so easy to say...why couldn't he say them even though he wanted to? Instead, his lips let out a feeble sound, "Reisi..." and he leans in towards Munakata once again and this time, he kissed him on the lips with a gentleness and tenderness filled with an intimacy that was far too strange and new for him. "...my Reisi."

He carved this memory well in his mind. You don't get to hear the arrogant Blue King tell you that he loves you everyday. Yes, he would remember this. Remember this for as long as he lives. Which wouldn't be too long.

**End**

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm...don't have anything else to say. Whatever. Review - tell me what you think, thanks...I appreciate it :)


End file.
